


As We People Do

by SheThorOnCrack



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gambling, Non-Despair AU, celesdora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheThorOnCrack/pseuds/SheThorOnCrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You seem to talk about this Dora girl quite a lot, Celes. Do you have some sort of romantic interest in her?" Celes rammed her phone down angrily and cursed the day Kirigiri was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We People Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete crack. For those who wanted a Celesdora fic, here you go~

Celestia Ludenberg was an unfaltering force of nature. She had the mental ability to destroy people's lives and leave them bankrupt and shell-shocked after a mere game of cards. She was fierce, beautiful and she wasn't afraid of anything in this whole damned world.

 

Which is exactly why she found herself so utterly dumbfounded when she found herself completely vacant of money at the hands of a ten-year-old with a monkey wearing boots.

"Pay up, Señorita. I beat you fair and square." What infuriated Celes the most was that dumb bitch was right. Celes's first thought whenever she lost a game(which wasn't often)was that the oppenent had cheated. But Dora had kept her eyes on her cards and hadn't pulled anything out of her sleeves, so Celes was led to believe that this pathetic munchkin had won using wits alone. Celes shook her head, drills swaying rhythmatically.

"I want a rematch." Dora raised her eye brows at this. 

"Can't accept the fact you lost, Señorita? It was only a matter of time, really. Your technic is faulty and predictable."

"Who the hell do you think you are, calling me faulty and predictable? People all over the fucking world call me the Queen of Liars! You just got lucky, you stupid twerp! Don't get cocky!" Celes's words were angry and full of hate, yet Dora didn't even flinch. Celes hated that, because it was exactly what Celes would do if someone blew up at her after a major loss.

Now that she thought about it, Celes and that half-pint explorer were more alike than she would care to admit. No, Dora wasn't like Celes. She was like Taeko Yasuhiro, the plain, average girl Celes used to be, who she had finally managed to wipe off the face of the earth.

Not that Dora could ever be anywhere close to plain, or average for that matter.

Celes was so started by that thought that she gasped out loud, making Dora pause her counting of her winnings.

"Señorita? Still so surprised that you lost?" Dora smirked at her, which Celes found strangely endearing. 

'Stop thinking like that,' Celes told herself." Are you coming to this casino tomorrow as well?" Celes straightened her posture, slipping back into her Queen of Liars persona.

"If you think you can manage to beat me, Celes."

"You're on, bitch."

 

Celes won, of course. Dora's winning the day before was obviously a fluke, the poor dear. Unlike Celes, Dora was a good sport about her loss, and even congratulated Celes, which she accepted graciously. Dora offered to take Celes for dinner, which she accepted as well. 

She just wanted to throw her a bone, that's all! Of course she have any ulterior motives behind that!

Despite having the appearance of a little girl, Dora was only a few years younger than Celes herself. Dora had devoted her life to exploring the wilderness with her monkey, Boots. Always pursuing her dream, another way Dora was like Celes. Not that Celes was keeping count, or anything stupid like that.

She saw Dora at the casino almost every day after that, and Celes beat her almost every day. On the days Celes actually lost, she would whine and complain, and afterwards she would call her friend Kyouko Kirigiri and complain to her as well.

"Ugh, she's so fucking stupid! Who the hell does she think she is anyway, Kirigiri?"

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"You seem to talk about this Dora girl quite a lot, Celes. Do you have some sort of romantic interest in her?" Celes rammed her phone down angrily and cursed the day Kirigiri was born.

She most certainly didn't have any romantic interest in Dora! However, the more she kept telling herself that, the more untrue it felt. Celes was angry, at Kirigiri for telling her what she didn't want to be true, at Dora for making her question her and Dora's mutual rivalry,and Celes was especially angry with herself, for ever letting herself fall for anyone so damn easily.

"You seem somewhat distressed, Señorita. Anticipating your loss already?" Dora grinned evilly, but Celes didn't reply. Now that she knew her true emotions for Dora, she had no idea how she was ever going to speak to her again without spilling everything." Señorita?"

To Celes's dismay, Dora leaned across the table to rest a hand on her cheek." Your face is flushed. Are you sick?"

She was so close, Celes could smell cinnamon on her breath. Her long, dark eyelashes cast shadows on her coffee colored cheeks." Celes......?"

It was only a matter of time until Celes leaned her head in slightly to capture Dora's lips with hers. Dora gasped and pulled away slightly before muttering," Mi dios," and crashing her soft lips onto Celes's. The people surrounding them in the casino began to cheer, except for a few, who looked at each other knowingly,like they had seen this coming from the very start.

Celes pulled away softly, smiling lightly at the flustered expression on Dora's face. "I know why I disliked you so much,originally. You made me question myself, something a smart gambler never does. I tried to push those kinds of feelings down, but I know now. I don't want to be rivals. I want to be lovers instead."

As a response, Dora crushed her mouth against Celes's, before pulling away, foreheads pressed against each other, and said,"Te amo, y te seguiré dondequiera."

Celes couldn't quite recall what that meant, but she was pretty sure Dora had just explained Celes's emotions exactly~


End file.
